


Random Prompts

by carad22



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carad22/pseuds/carad22
Summary: A collection of random





	Random Prompts

The light from the tip of the blondes wand illuminated the paintings that only grumbled and sighed to each other “New prefect.” Luke was just that, receiving his pin in the mail before the school year should have been a joyous occasion but he felt it only weighed to the expectation that was already upon him.

‘Sorry.” He mumbled out to the paintings that where here long before he, his parents even his grandparents knew of some of the people in these paintings and where they hung. He opted to keep his wand low as he climbed the stairs up to the floor he had left to patrol, one more and he could go to bed his nice comfy bed he could feel his bones want the comfort.  
Luke raised his wand up when he heard shuffling but saw nothing so continued on hesitantly hearing sounds still that where not his own “Hello?” He called out quietly not wanting to upset the paintings any more than he had.

“Is anyone there?” He felt kind of stupid asking that if someone was they knew they shouldn't be walking around this late.

The Ravenclaw jumped a mile when it sounded like something dropped hitting the stone castle floor, pivoting on his heels to make a 180 turn the immediate stone face his eyes hit made him yelp and drop his wand his brain having to compute it was just a statue before his racing heart beat even thought about calming. 

Taking a few deep breaths he picked up his wand thinking how much his brothers would have payed to see his jump out of his skin because of a statue.

Shining the light down the corridor he’d just come from the light didn't travel like he expected it cut short about three foot in front of him where someone actually stood not a statue this time, Luke having expected he had just heard things opened his mouth a scream to put the ghouls to shame was on its way if the pale hand had not now rested over his agape mouth. 

“Don’t scream.” A hushed voice told him and in the light provided by his again dropped wand the underside of the other boys face was visible enough to identify pale skin and plump lips. Luke pushed against the stranger who didn't stop him backing away and picking up his fallen wand.

In the light now to his face Luke recognised the other boy Michael Clifford a Slytherin boy from the year above him, he only knew that much from the prank Michael pulled last year.  
He put a charm on the shampoo bottles in the prefect bathroom turned everyones hair a Slytherin green Luke remembered Jack being furious and their mother having to make another dye potion the colour of his hair what ever Michael used did not want to come out it could only grow out. “You shouldn't be walking around this late.” Luke got out eventually  
“They teach you that in prefect training?” Michael flicked the badge Luke was wearing before Luke could push his arms back.  
“No it’s a school rule.” Michael just rolled his eyes. “I know I know.” He breathed holding his arms up in a mock surrender “I’m going back to the dungeons.” 

“No um points ten points I’m taking them away from Slytherin.”  
“What for?”  
“You're walking around where you shouldn't be at a time your aren't allowed to.”  
“I’m ill I’m looking for the hospital wing.”  
“On the opposite side of the castle.”  
“Those dam staircases got me again.” Michael faked a fist sway as if he had been swindled but Luke stood his ground giving his best determined face “Look you take those points away and the gossips going to be ‘Hemming's takes points from any one he sees doesn't matter if they are sick or just need help’”  
“You aren't sick.” Luke protested  
“You a med witch?”  
“No but-“  
“Then you don’t know that.” Michael smirked at the new prefect way out of his depth with this, Michael would get his way he knew that much. “Look you never saw me and I never saw you I wasn't out of bed and you never saw any one in the corridor, makes this easier for the two of us.” Michael offered up and saw the blonds brain working overtime “Come on Ravenclaw don’t over think it.” Typical Ravenclaw.

Michael changed the weight on his feet switching left to right as he waited for the boy to just agree which after a moment he nodded a very small nod but one never the less. “Good we’re on the same page, see you around Hemming's.” Michael hit the side of Luke's arm playfully and turned to leave  
“Wait.” Luke called after him and Michael let out a heavy sigh tipping his head back “Why were you here anyway?” Michaels exasperation turned in to a large smile.  
“That would be telling.” He uttered smugly leaving the questioning Ravenclaw to figure it out himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want anything specific please message or comment.  
> I'm sorry if you hate everything.


End file.
